Big Top Pretty Cure
Big Top Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is circus Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and allies Cadence Ayers/Cure Melodic Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Stephaine Sheh (English) A shy young girl who loves to sing. Her mother was apart of the Wondrous circus until she fell for her father who was human when he came to his show while they were younger. In civilian form, she has short Lavender hair with princess curls and blue eyes with a slight tan. As Cure Melodic, her hair grows to her waist and the curls stay and is tied in a ponytail turning lilac with a dark purple bow and her eyes turn the same shade. Corrin Ayton/Cure Tamer Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A hyper active and feisty girl who loves animals. Her parents run a animal daycare/training center. She is also a good cook but tends to over spice things because of her love of spicy food. In civilian form, she has short wavy brown hair and hazel eyes with freckles. As Cure Tamer, her hair grows longer and tied in pigtails with green bows and her eyes turn green hazel. Mai Bell/Cure Acrobat Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A ballet and gymnastic girl with a love of all things cute things and sweets. Her parents own many different restaurants making them late home and is known as the 'boneafied rich girl' or 'Princess' of the school. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair that just narrowly touching her shoulders and blue eyes. As Cure Acrobat, her hair grows down to her waist turning bright platinum blonde with pink highlights. Beth Bennett/Cure Clown Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) She is a practical jokester who is known for taking things out of control with her pranks during April Fools day. She hopes to become a clown in a circus when she grows up. In civilian form, she has black hair tied in braids and brown eyes. As Cure Clown her hair is loose of her braid and is tied in pigtails with streaks of red, blue and yellow and her eyes turn light brown. Kyle Jackson/Cure Trick A young trick rider and a large amount of love for horses. He moved in with his uncle along with his two younger sisters after their step mother died. He struck up a good friendship with Mai when he first came to the Wondrous Circus. In civilian form, he has short blonde hair and green eyes usually wearing a cowboy hat around his neck. As Cure Trick, his hair becomes longer to the shoulders turning sky blue and his eyes turn the same. Act She is the main mascot for the series. The Dark Forest Circus Avian He is the leader of the Dark Forest who wants to live forever by taking away energy from the goers to his circus. Beatrix She is the first to attack. She is a skilled tumbler who is a great beauty to look at but has a black heart. Lolly She is the second to attack and the youngest to be recruited. She is a titerope walker with a short fuse when it comes being called a kid. Osoroshī They are the monsters of the day. Students of ??? Academy Nao Himura She is Candence's best friend since they were kids since she knew what it was like being without a friend since she had just moved from Japan when they first met. Noah Himura He is Nao's adoptive brother and Cadence's second best friend. Family Emma and John Ayers They are Candence's parents. Emma being a Wonder Circus employee isn't human which her daughter knows about while John is an animal trainer for the circus. Jane and Francis Ayton They are Corrin's parents they own and run a animal daycare/training center named Care4Paws. Lilley Ayton She is Corrin's older sister who is a stunt woman in movies and tends to be in and out of town but make sure she is always free to come every two two weeks to dinner and visit. Others Stephen Show He is the ringmaster of the circus. He is kind and always willing to listen to problems that the performers have and doesn't take shit from anyone who threatens his 'Family'.. Rosa A young Italian Orphan who ran away to the circus with her younger brother from her abusive foster home. She is pretty good at trampoline work and became good friends with Cadence. Items Circus Wonders They are the henshin Items of the series. Locations ??? City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * ??? Academy: It's where the cures go to school. Wondrous Circus A world traveling circus that settled on earth in hopes of hiding from Dark Forest Circus but it didn't work too well. Episodes # Following in my mothers Footsteps! Cure Melodic is born!-When the young daughter of the circus's singer gets stage fright she soon finds out there is more than that to fear when the guests are attacked during a show. # To Tame even the meanest of Beasts! Cure Tamer is born!-When Art becomes injured after saving Cadence she runs to find someone to help her running into Corrin who decides to help her. # You want to be my friends? Cure Acrobat is born!-Cadence and Corrin decide to sit with Mai for the lunch day when it's packed and find out that the two have a common. # Can't Y'all take a joke? Cure Jokester is born!-Cadence is asked by Stephen to show around the new recruit of the circus, Beth who seems to not take anything seriously.